herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclops (Marvel)
Cyclops, also known as Scott Summers, is the leader of the X-Men and one of Professor Xavier's first students - he and Jean Grey have been a couple for many years and although not allows getting along with some of the X-Men (such as Wolverine) Scott always tries to do his job professionally and with consideration for others, though this can make him come across as bossy at times to people that don't understand or appreciate his style of leadership. He was the X-Men's first leader, and he has relinquished that title since. Having recently accepted even more responsibility after taking over Professor X's position, Scott Summers continues to use his shrewd mind and concussive eye blasts to lead and guide the X-Men's future. Cyclops and x-Men had a war with the avengrs cyclops magic closos namor and emma frost were possed by the phoniex force cyclops killed charles xaifer and now has a team of mutants magento magic and other recruits beast went in the past and got the 5 orginal x-men in the present and past angel joined cyclops team. Powers and Abilities Optic Blast: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyclops's powers were originally believed to be ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays) absorbed and metabolized by his body into concussive blasts that are released from his eyes. However, the energy supply of his optic blasts are later revealed to originate from a non-Einsteinian universe that opens up whenever he uses his optic blasts. Spatial Awareness: Cyclops possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Cyclops has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhuman enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. Energy Resistance: Cyclops is resistant to the effects of his own powers. This is linked to him being capable of withstanding his brother's ability with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. Expert Pilot: Cyclops is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father. It has also been implied that his trigonometric sense improves his abilities in the air. Master Strategist & Tactician: Cyclops has spent most of his superhero career as the leader of either the X-Men or X-Factor and has developed exceptional leadership skills. It is notable that regardless of their general attitude towards him, all of the X-Men tend to obey his orders in battle - because they know that he is usually right. Expert Martial Artist: Cyclops also has extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat, holding black belts in judo and aikido. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat six normal men with his eyes closed, and he has in the past held his own against such dangerous enemies as Wolverine and Ghost Rider. Telepathic Resistance: Years of being in intimate situations with telepaths have allowed Cyclops to hone his mind to the point where he can resist telepathic intrusion and withhold certain information from high level telepaths. Weaknesses Genetic Flaw: Cyclops is not immune to Vulcan's powers like he is to Havok's. Power Regulation Disability: Due to psychological trauma and physical injury at a young age, Cyclops is unable to control his optic blasts. In connection, his eyes have become more reliant on the ruby quartz he uses rather than affecting change to the injury. Emma Frost has recently claimed the psychological trauma of losing his parents and being separated from his brother are primarily responsible for his inability to control his powers. Mister Sinister has also claimed that his eyes have become reliant on the ruby quartz sunglasses and visor, therefore making it hard for Cyclops to control the blasts on his own. After overcoming the trauma, he was able to control his blasts and open his eyes for a period of time. However, he gradually began losing control of the blasts and had to revert back to using the sunglasses and visor. Gallery 2670604-avengers vs x men 5 phoenix cyclops emma frost colossus magik namor and hope summers.jpg 3022629-8698667251-Ultim.jpg|Cyclops killing Eric, X-Men: Ultimate issue Allnew4 02editahole2-602x520.jpg|Cyclops vs Cyclops Cyclops and Cap argue in mid-battle.jpg Xmen12f-3-web.jpg Uncanny_-_cyclops.png Cyclops_x-men_movie.jpg|Cyclops in X-Men film X-Men-Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops in X2 X-Men United Cyclops_Last_Stand.jpg|Cyclops in The Last Stand Cyclops_Origins.png|Cyclops in X-Men Origins: Wolverine Cyclops_DOFP.png|Cyclops in Days of Future Past First_Class-_Scott.png|Cyclops in X-Men First Class Cyclops_animated.jpg|Cyclops in the animated series Cyclops_Evolution.png|Cyclops in X-Men Evolution Cyclops_Wolverine.jpg|Cyclops in Wolverine and the X-Men Cyclops_pryde.jpg|Cyclops in Pryde of the X-Men X-Men_Ledgens_-_scott.png|Cyclops in X-Men Legends X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Cyc.png|Cyclops in X-Men Legends II Category:Super Hero Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Eyebeamers Category:In love heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Important Category:Avengers Members Category:X-Men Members Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Pilots Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Married Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Time-Travellers Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Teachers Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:The Master Of Energy/Elements Category:Fighter Category:Classic Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Lawful Good Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Laser-Users Category:Cinemassacre Heroes Category:Faceless Heroes Category:Former lover/spouses of villian Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Archenemy Category:Book Heroes Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Casanova